Usuario:GuidoM1995
250px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Nissan GT-R Police Siempre moderando 880px Me Presento Bienvenido a mi perfil, soy Guido Lautaro Stefan Mirabel Friedrich, pero para abreviar puedes llamarme Guido. Tengo 19 años y me dedico a la reparacion de autos y tambien estudio en escuela tecnica. Vivo en la localidad de San Justo en el Gran Buenos Aires con mis padres y mis hermanos. Soy de descendencia Italo-Germana (Mis abuelo paternos eran Italianos y mis abuelos maternos Alemanes), por eso mi nombre tan largo y la razon de que tengo el avatar del FC Bayern Munich. Mi Historia con la Saga GTA Todo empezo en mi cumpleaños numero 6 en el 2001, mi viejo me regalo la PS1, tenia el Gran Turismo 1, otros que no me acuerdo y el GTA 2. Desde ese entonces me empezo a gustar el juego y con el tiempo adquiri el London y el primer GTA, hasta que en el 2003, mi padre me compro una nueva computadora y ahi me pase al GTA 3 Y al Vice City, todo ese tiempo, hasta el 2006, los jugue hasta cansarme y en Junio del 2006 recibi la PS2, con el Winning Eleven 5, los 2 GTA que tenia en la PC, el Gran Turismo 4 y ovbiamente, el San Andreas, que tanto habia esperado y que jugue hasta que se rayo el disco de tanto usarlo XD. En el 2007 compre los Stories, Vice city y Liberty City, para la PS2, apesar de que ese mismo año adquiri la PSP. Finalmente en el 2009, recibi la tan ansiada PS3, ahi ya con los nuevos PES, el prologo de Gran Turismo 5 y el GTA IV del que tanto me habian hablado mis amigos, un año despues me compre los episodios y asi amplie mas mi coleccion. En el 2012 finalmente cambie la PC, despues de casi 10 años, ya ahi puse el L.A Noire, el NFS The Run y los episodios de GTA IV, con mods y con el juego original, pero el CD del EFLC se me rompio hace poco y no lo pude jugar mas. Y ahora, despues de mucho tiempo tengo mi GTA V, el cual estuve juntando la plata desde que salio el primer trailer. Finalmente, en la Navidad de 2015 pude adquirir la PS4, con el GTA V. Pero lamentablemente no tengo PlayStation Plus y no puedo jugar Online. Como llegué a la Wiki LLegue a la wiki buscando las canciones de las radios del GTA: SA, cuando vi un enlace que me traia a la Wiki, entonces empece a curiosear y encontre muchas cosas utiles, sobre como llegar al 100% del LCS y del VCS, pero paso mucho hasta que me cree la cuenta en Septiembre del 2012, pero no edite hasta Julio de 2013, el primero que conoci fue a Kent. Artículos creados Colocados por orden de creación. #Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X2 #Lester Crest #Granger #Penumbra #Issi #Crusader #Prairie #Rat Loader #North Yankton #Ludendorff #Asterope #Bison #Exemplar #Maze Bank Arena #Surge #Rocoto #Felon GT #Surfer #Schwartzer #Zion #Taco Van #Jackal #Gresley #Grapeseed #Fusilade #Marabunta Grande #Non Stop Pop FM #The Blue Ark #La niñita de papá #Fugitive #Bagger #Lampadati #Weeny #Fathom #Ruffian #P-996 Lazer #Denise Clinton #Space 103.2 #Luxor #Buckingham #Gallivanter #Camper #Overflod #Police Transporter #Bollokan #Hijak #Wei Cheng #Blazer #Nagasaki #Fieldmaster #Barracks Semi #Whippet Race Bike #Autobús de alquiler #Pounder #Scorcher #Casa de Franklin Clinton en Vinewood Hills #Apartamento de Floyd Hebert #Hauler #Suntrap #Caravana de Trevor Philips #Beverly Felton #Rubble #Nemesis #Garage de Trevor Philips en Pillbox Hill #Garage de Michael De Santa en Vinewood #Garage de Franklin Clinton en Grove Street #Vanilla Unicorn #Residencia Clinton #Air Emu #Downtown Cab Co. #Jack Howitzer (programa) #Cataclismo (película) #Cruiser (Bicicleta) #Fixter #Try-Cycles #El bloqueo #Union Depository #Kortz Center #Yellow Jack Inn ‎ #Paradise #La Fuente Blanca #Chumash #Great Ocean Highway #Kalahari #Bifta #Righteous Slaughter 7 #Hangar de Michael De Santa #Observatorio Galileo ‎ #Club de relax ‎ #Darnell Bros. #Pack Man #Carne fresca #Lamar de problemas #Asesinato de vicio #El asesinato del bus #Depredador #Limpiando el FIB #Leves turbulencias #Richman (V) #Mansión de Devin Weston #Bootsy Collins #Teatro Oriental #Harvey Molina ‎ #Miriam Turner Overpass #Antidisturbios de la policía ‎ #Harmony #Matadero Raven #Vangelico #Penitenciaría de Bolingbroke #You Tool #North Chumash #The Set Up #Circuito de Vinewood #Casino Vinewood #Tongva Hills #Banham Canyon #Palomino Highlands #Sandy Shores Medical Center ‎ #George Clinton #The Hen House ‎ #Pitchers #Music Sounds Better with You #Casa de Lester Crest #Gusenberg Sweeper #Vinewood (V) #Central de Epsilon #Hawick #Rockford Plaza ‎ #The Cisco Kid #Lecciones para padres #Great Chaparral #Bishop's Chicken #Manuel #Guido Zenitalia #El asesinato de la obra #Facepalm #Downtown Vinewood #Carabina Especial #Pistola Pesada ‎ #Bob Muiét #Luxury Autos #Socorristas #Guardia forestal #Elegy RH8 #Gin N' Juice #Mansión de Martín Madrazo #Hayes Autos #Secta Altruista #Casa de Lamar Davis ‎ #1922 #Gianni #Edificio Badger #Paleto Forest #Comisaría de Mission Row #Comisaría de Del Perro #Comisaría de Vespucci Beach #Comisaría de La Mesa #Consultorio de Isiah Friedlander #Leon (V) #Departamento del Sheriff del Condado de Los Santos #Oficina del Sheriff de Paleto Bay #The Bay Care Center #Limited Service #Sede del NOOSE #Hospital Central de Los Santos #Humane Labs and Research #San Chianski Mountain Range #Cape Catfish #Arcadius Business Center #Faro de El Gordo #Maze Bank of Los Santos #An American Divorce #Cine Ten Cent #Amor de padre #Rihanna #Zentorno #Massacro #Singleton's #Old Love/New Love #Embarcadero de Puerto del Sol #Do You Believe? #Máscaras de cine de Vespucci #The Next Episode #You Know How We Do It #The Alan Parsons Project #Saeeda Kadam #Interiores de Grand Theft Auto V #Noodle Exchange #Gray Nicholson #Morgue de Los Santos #Campamento Altruista #Aserradero de Paleto Forest #Brett Lowrey #Canal de Los Santos (V) #Clucking Bell Farms #Sede de Lifeinvader #Janet (V) #Cottage Park #Diálogos:Padre/Hijo #Tonight (canción de Kleeer) #Haboglabotribin’ #I Know You Got Soul #PlayStation 4 #Comisaría de Rockford Hills #Comisaría de Vespucci #Pigalle #Dubsta 6x6 #Pistola Vintage #Puñal de caballería #Jackson Skinner #Castro Lagano #The Liberator #Mosquete #Sovereign #Ryan Philips #Timm #Circuito de Redwood Lights #Cunning Stunt Academy #Touchdown Car Rentals #Escalera Rent-A-Car #Lake Vinewood #Lake Vinewood Estates #Eclipse Medical Tower #Davis Quartz #Adult Education #Marcador de misión #Heartbeat #Rain #Mark Fostenburg #Cruisin' #California Soul #Do It (Til' You're Satisfied) #Smoke and Ride #Say That Then #Ali Bomaye #Too Hood #I'm A Real 1 ‎ #A.D.H.D #Hold Up #Bassheads #Dollars and Sense #Smiling Faces Sometimes #A Lover's Holiday #Central Palmer-Taylor #Fábrica de Pißwasser #Diálogos:Embargo #Jesco White #Karl Abolaji #Daryl Johns #Hugh Welsh #Paleto Cove #Escopeta pesada #Rifle de comando #From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) #The Motor Motel #Templar Hotel #Matrículas personalizadas (V) #Marshall #Duke O’Death #Kraken Sub #BJ Smith Recreational Center #Jamiroquai #Lady Gaga #Alright #Applause #Gorillaz #Feel Good Inc. #Mosaicos del Mono #We Built This City #Black Velvet #Mississippi Queen #Competición de coches de serie #New Sensation #Fortunate Son #Flash Light #Gimme All Your Lovin' #No Sex for Ben #Vom Feuer #Disco Inferno #I'm in Love (12" Dance Mix) #Heartbreaker #Small Town Boy #Days Go By #Something Got Me Started (Steve Silk Hurley Mix) #Brendan Roberts #Cutie Pie #Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) #I'd Rather Be With You #Flashback #Mothership Connection #Do It Roger #Ambitionz Az A Ridah #Straight Up Menace #Boogie in Zero Gravity #Dark Matter #Nowhere to Go #Colours #Competencia de fotografía de fauna salvaje #Rat Truck #Lanzador teledirigido #Vehículos personales #Isaac (V) #Asesino misterioso #Princesa Georgina #Hawick Avenue #Bishop's WTF?! #Shrewsbury #The Boat House #Club de The Lost en Vinewood Este #Insurgent #Lectro #Technical #Debonaire #Rob's Liquor #Valkyrie #The Lab #Savage #Casco #Actualización No soy un Hipster #Enduro #Actualización Último Equipo en Pie #El golpe al Fleeca #Asalto a Laboratorios Humane #Asalto a Laboratorios Humane - Insurgents #Actualización Especial Día de la Independencia #Editor Rockstar #USS Luxington ATT-16 #Asalto a Laboratorios Humane - Valkyrie #Pelota #Fuga de prisión - Trabajo sucio #Fuga de prisión - Avión #Fuga de prisión - Estación #Asalto a Laboratorios Humane - Entregar PEM #Golpe al Pacific Standard - Motos #Golpe al Pacific Standard - Señal #Golpe al Pacific Standard - Camionetas #Golpe al Pacific Standard - Convoy #WIWANG #JiffiRent #Yeti #Toe Shoes #Organ Farm #Serious Cougar #Rehab Island #Dude Eat Dog #Implant Outsource #V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S #Los Santos Department of Sanitation #Post Op #Eastern Motel #Rancho Towers #Chains of Intimacy #Digital Den #Golpe al Pacific Standard - Hackeo #Meinmacht #Flow Water #Augury Insurance #Dollar Pills #Hammerstein & Faust #Gold Coast Development #Larry's RV Sales #Power Metal #Minotaur Finance #Estación Portola Drive #Estación Strawberry #Estación Burton #Estación Davis #Estación Pillbox South #Estación Little Seoul #Estación Pillbox North #Estación LSIA Terminal 4 #Estación Puerta del Sol #Estación Del Perro #T20 #Chino #Coquette BlackFin #Vindicator #Toro #Brawler #Actualización Dinero Sucio Parte 2 #Pistola de duelista #Coquette (desambiguación) #Leave #Hi-Men #Shenanigan's Bar #Mojito Inn #Vinewood Star Tours #Gentry Manor Hotel #Bobcat Security #Korean Plaza #Marina Drive #Zancudo Avenue #Algonquin Boulevard #Panorama Drive #Clappers #Power Street #Innocence Boulevard #Calais Avenue #Adam's Apple Boulevard #Alta Street #Little Bighorn Avenue #Integrity Way #Indumentaria de conserje #Indumentaria de tenis #Indumentaria de triatlón #Joystick #Walking Into Sunshine #Back and Forth #Swallow #Dorset Drive #Las Lagunas Boulevard #North Rockford Drive #Morningwood Boulevard #Tongva Drive ‎ #Richman Street #Marlowe Drive #Seaview Road #North Calafia Way #East Joshua Road #Union Road #Joad Lane #Lolita Avenue #Mountain View Drive #Alhambra Drive #Estación de bomberos de Sandy Shores #Departamento de Bomberos de Los Santos #Estación de bomberos de Davis #Estación de bomberos de El Burro Heights #Estación de bomberos de Fort Zancudo #Estación de bomberos de Paleto Bay #He's the Greatest Dancer #Everybody Dance #Estación de bomberos de Rockford Hills #Rockford Drive #South Boulevard Del Perro #Abe Milton Parkway #Milton Road #Ayuntamiento de Rockford Hills #Carcer Way #Palomino Avenue #Hayden Dubose #Caipira Airways #Snapmatic ‎ #Sightings Bar & Restaurant #Baygor #Nikola Avenue #Mirror Place #East Mirror Drive #Macdonald Street #Jamestown Street #Elgin Avenue #Vinewood Park Drive #Fenwell Place #Clinton Avenue #Infernus (desambiguación) #Cheetah (desambiguación) #Cognoscenti (desambiguación) #Benny's Original Motor Works #Actualización GTA Online: Lowriders #The Pink Palms Beach Shop #Fränken Stange #Lurcher #Benny (Online) #Actualización Grand Theft Auto Online: Sorpresa de Halloween #Linterna (arma) #Nightshade #Verlierer #SuperVolito #Revólver pesado #Navaja #Come Into My Life #Changin' #Nights (Feel Like Gettin' Down) #Beam Me Up #LS Benders #L.S Jardineros #Helmut's European Autos #J's Bonds #Circle In The Sand #Sebastian Dix #Leopolds #Donna #GP1 #Infernus Classic #Turismo Classic #Ruston #Actualización GTA Online: Gunrunning Historias Liberty Tree #Historias:Liberty Tree/Pegassi y Dinka se fusionan para crear la próxima generación del Infernus #Historias:Liberty Tree/Luego de 20 años, Vapid se despide del Stanier #Historias:Liberty Tree/Invetero presenta el primer coche deportivo americano Noticias #Noticias:Nueva actualización UEEP para GTA Online #Noticias:Disponible la nueva actualización Sorpresa de Halloween #Noticias:Ya está disponible la actualización GTA Online: Ejecutivos y otros criminales #Noticias:Grand Theft Auto IV y Episodes From Liberty City ya pueden jugarse en Xbox One a través de la retrocompatibilidad #Noticias:Próximamente en GTA Online: carreras de vehículos especiales, nuevos coches, modos y más #Noticias:Cunning Stunts: Circuito para vehículos especiales Disponible el 14 de Marzo #Noticias:Actualización Cunning Stunts: Circuito para especial ya disponible, nuevo Progen GP1 y mas Mis cosas favoritas de la Saga Protagonistas *Carl Johnson: Es el mas personalizable y el mas noble. *Tommy Vercetti: Es un Assesino sangre fria. *Tony Cipriani: Tampoco se molesta en matar a alguien. *Victor Vance: Me dio pena que falleciera. *Niko Bellic: Es muy humano y a veces un poco gracioso. *Johnny Klebitz: Es el motero mas loco de LC, que en paz descance. *Luis Lopez: Es un seductor y vuelve locas a las minas. *Michael De Santa: El unico que tiene hijos y esposa. *Franklin Clinton: El mejor Gangster de LS. Personajes *Sweet: es frio, pero no deja de ser un hermano fiel *Mike Toreno: Se las sabe todas *Lance Vance: Me encanta su "Lance Vance Dance" *Billy Grey: Un motero que es fuera de lo normal *Phil Cassidy: Esta re loco *Frank Tennpenny: Es mas malo que el sida *Litlle Jacob: Fuma como una chimenea *OG LoC: Canta como la reverenda M**** *Jim Fritzerald: Un compañero leal hasta la muerte *Catalina: Esta las desquiciada que una cabra *Armando Torres: Buen amigo y provee buena mercaderia *Henrique Bardas: Tambien buen amigo y provee buenos autos *Truth: Esta flipado *Cesar Vialpando: El mejor si se trata de autos o carreras, aparte buen compañero. *Donald Love: Es un sucio politicio y cannibal *Gay Tony: Homosexual y adicto a las pastillas, que combinacion *Roman Bellic: Es un mentiroso y gracioso, como todos los primos *Salvatore Leone: Uno de los mejores Dones de la mafia *Maria Latore: Esa si que era una dinamita *Brucie Kibbutz: Me pregunto de donde saca esa testosterona, que le afecto el cerebro *Asuka Kasen *WU ZI MU *Humberto Robina *Mori Kibbutz *Pepe (VC) *Armando Mendez *Reni Wassulmaier *Ricardo Diaz *Jerry Martinez *Ken Rosenberg *Coronel Cortez *Avery Carrington: *Kent Paul: El chalado perseguidor de ambulancias, me cae bien *Tracey De Santa: Es la mujer mas linda de la saga ❤ *Chop *James De Santa *Wade *Ron Armas *MP5 *AK-47 *FN-P90 *M16 *UZI *Desert Eagle *Escopeta Recortada *Escopeta de Combate *Puño Americano *M60 *MiniGun *Escopeta de bombeo *Ametralladora de combate *Pistola perforante *Pistola electrica *Bazooka *M16 Vehiculos *Schafter (los 2):El Clase S y el E63, los mejores de lujo *Surano: SIempre quise un SLS AMG y ahora que esta en la saga no lo suelto mas XD *Elegy: El Skyline, el mejor auto japones *Elegy RH8: El GT-R, el mejor deportivo moderno. *Bobcat: Una camioneta para el campo *Admiral: mas los de la 3° generacion, eran un Mercedes *Stanier:El confiable Crown Victoria, no se rompen con nada *Washington: el de la 4° generacion, es como un Town Car, un buen coche americano de lujo *Stretch: Solo para exigentes millonarios *Romero: El ultimo viaje *Premier: el de SA, es el Chevy Caprice *Patriot: La Hummer, ideal para los terrenos dificiles *Coche de policia Vapid: El Crown Victoria, el mejor policia del mundo *Buffalo: El de SA, un buen deportivo *Stretch E: El E63 alargado, re grosso *Carbonizzare: Es una mezcla de varios y muy elegante y rapido. *Adder: El Veyron, el más rápido del mundo. *FCR-900: La mejor moto de la saga *Rhino: Para acabar con los polis de una *Comet: Porsche 911, sin discusión uno de los mejores *Banshee: Un Viper, no se puede negar a usarlo *Infernus: Nadie se resiste a una Lamborghini *Turismo: Ferrari solo para los ricos *Coquette: obviamente el Corvette, que mas da *Rebla: Buena SUV, me recuerda a la X5 *Tailgater: Un A6, gran sedan. *Sentinel: Un BMW, gran auto Aleman *Camper: VW Hippie, da buenas vibras *Thunder Rood: Nada como un clasico Hot Rod *Serrano: Una ML 63, 4X4 super rapida *Super GT: Un Aston, gran auto ingles de calidad *Feltzer: Mercedes CLase S, bueno para los dias de sol *Greenwood: Un Dodge de lo 70, para los Gangsters *Sultan: Un Impreza de rally y un Lancer Evo, sin duda mi favorito *Sultan RS: Un Evo preparado para correr *Uranus: Me recuerda al Corolla de los 80, bueno para correr *Asea: El Aveo, muy bueno para pasearse por Los Santos. *Stratum: Un Honda Accord que queda muy bien modificado. *Baller: Range Rover para la tierra y la ciudad. *Vigero: Son los '70 de nuevo, y el Camaro está en su Mejor momento. *Kalahari: Un Mehari para dar saltos por Grand Senora Desert *Zentorno: Aventador+Huracan=Zentorno *Warrener: Un lindo Skyline de la vieja escuela. *Pigalle: Citroen SM, para que te sientas como en Paris. *Glendale: Mercedes clásico muy bonito *Dukes: Dodge Charger, el mejor Muscle car que existe. *Slamvan:Hermosa Ford F-100 de los '50. Radios *Rise FM: Buen Techno de los '90 *Flashback FM: Clásicos de siempre, hoy. *Wildstyle: 100% Rap clásico *Flash FM: Los '80 nunca mueren *Fever 105: Funk Music, good *V-Rock: |m|, rock forever! *Radio Espantoso: La mejor musica latina, todo el tiempo *Paradise FM: Disco, dance all night long *VCFL: Para un momento de tranquilidad *Fresh FM: Mas Rap clásico *Radio del Mundo: Musica Freaky de la india XD *Master Sounds 98.3: Los Clasicos del soul, me encantan *K-Jah West: Para fumar un ratito XD *Radio X: Rock de los '90, lo mas! *Bounce FM: Para escuchar en tu Low-Rider *K-DST: Para paseos en tu camioneta por el campo *SF-UR: Mas techno de los '90, para bailar *Playback FM: Hip Hop clasico de lo mejor *Liberty Rock Radio: Classic Rock Forever *Electro Choc: Para ir al Maisonette y tomar un trago *Vladivostok FM: Bailemos toda la noche!! *K109 The Studio: Disco fever! *Non Stop Pop FM: Tiene buenos temas y algunos conocido. *Los Santos Rock Radio: Mas Rock! *Radio Los Santos: Buen Hip Hop Moderno. *West Coast Classics: Para recordar la epoca del GTA SA. *Radio Mirror Park: Despues de todo, los Hipsters tienen gusto musical. *Rebel Radio: Para escuchar en Sandy Shores. Lo que no me gusta Protagonistas *Claude Speed: No muestra ningun sentimiento ni habla. *Trevor Philips: Pagará por lo que le hizo a Johnny K y sus compañeros. Y porque es un psicópata idiota. Vehiculos *Perennial de la 3º Generacion *Landstalker de la 3º Generacion *Faggio *Lawn Mower *Caddie *Cabbie *Walton *Sadler (la de SA, la de GTA V es mejor) *Tractor *Emperor oxidado Radios *LCFR *VCPR *K-CHAT *WCTR *San Juan Sounds, la peor de todas *East Los FM *Blaine County Talk Radio Frases Mis frases favoritas, dentro y fuera de la saga GTA. Premios UDM Septiembre 2013 Gracias al Grand Theft Auto V, a mi esfuerzo y logre ser UDM justo el mes que salio GTA V. UDM Marzo 2014 En Febrero no se me dio, pero un mes después, me tome revancha! Desafios Triviales Febrero 1 2013 Febrero 9 Concursos En colaboración con BillyShears Otros *Y aquí colocaría mi premio de "Usuario del año..." ¡¡¡SI TUVIERA UNO!!!. Firmas Todas hechas por el usuario Huellas del Sur 200px 200px 200px Snapmatic Un espacio para mis fotos del Snapmatic. PersonajeFemeninoOnline.png|Yo en GTA Online. GuidoM1995Snapmatic.jpg|Cierto usuario con su coche invisible. GuidoM1995Snapmatic2.jpg|El Traductor de Tao, congelado. GuidoM1995Snapmatic3.jpg|Beverly Felton escondiendose en el contenedor de basura. GuidoM1995Snapmatic4.jpg|Michael descansando en un sillon de la casa de Trevor. GuidoM1995Snapmatic5.jpg|Franklin a punto de atropellar a Ron, con su Rumpo. GuidoM1995Snapmatic6.jpg|Jimmy, cansado de pedalear. SultanTunningGTAV.png|Un Sultan modificado para carreras de Rally. Archivo:GuidoM1995Snapmatic7.jpg|Un Lost pescando en Alamo Sea. Archivo:GuidoM1995Snapmatic8.jpg|Warrener modificado en Harmony. Archivo:GuidoM1995Snapmatic9.jpg|Una The Liberator pisando dos Stretchs. Archivo:GuidoM1995Snapmatic10.jpg|Una Surfer en las playas de Chumash. Archivo:GuidoM1995Snapmatic11.jpg|Un Peyote en Sandy Shores. GuidoM1995Snapmatic12.jpg|Un Chino frente a un consecionario Vapid. GuidoM1995Snapmatic13.jpg|Stirling GT preparado para un Rally. GuidoM1995Snapmatic14.jpg|Una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Los Santos. Userboxes Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos Categoría:Patrulleros